Pourquoi tu boudes ?
by Alumette
Summary: Un Stiles muet, c'est jamais bon signe si en plus il ne bouge pas... Il est soit mort soit VRAIMENT pas bien...


**Salut les louveteaux !**

**Me revoilà pour un tout petit drabble, bien sur du Sterek ! Sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais si ils sont a adopté n'hésitez pas, j'ai la place :-P**

**Bon on se retrouve en bas bonne lecture !**

**-Je suis là**

**Derek venait juste de rentrer des courses de la semaine. En arrivant, il avait vu la jeep de Stiles garée devant la maison. On est vendredi et Stiles a deux heures d'avance sur le timing habituel du petit couple.**

**-Stiles ?**

**Pas de réponse, d'habitude Stiles lui saute dessus dès qu'il le voit et Derek peut entendre le cœur du jeun homme battre depuis leur chambre. Il monte voir son compagnon. Stiles est vautré en plein milieux du lit, le ventre face au matelas, les yeux fixé sur un point imaginaire du planché. Stiles ne pas bouge lorsque Derek ouvre la porte, il n'en faut pas plus à l'alpha pour se faire du souci. Derek s'installe près de lui.**

**-Ben alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**-…**

**-Stiles ? T'as mal quelque part ? T'es malade ? C'est moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? **

**–…**

**-Mais merde parles moi !**

**-…**

**-Bon, quand tu auras finis de faire l'enfant préviens moi !**

**Derek part en claquant la porte de leur chambre, il s'est énervé trop vite, il le sait et il s'en veut. Son loup a autant peur que lui… **

**Jamais il n'a vu son hyperactif dans cet état et ça, ça lui fait peur, il se sent tellement inutile et tant qu'il ne connaitra pas l'origine du problème de Stiles il ne pourra RIEN faire pour lui. Et ça, ça le fout en rogne ! Il range ses courses distraitement puis s'installa dans le canapé de toute façon, tant que Stiles ne serait pas décidé à lui en parler il n'en saura rien, Stiles est bien trop têtu.**

**A 19 heures, Derek commença à préparer le diner. Un rizotto s'impose, c'est le plat préféré de Stiles alors si le loup ne pouvait pas le faire parler, le rizotto lui, pourrait surement… Après une heure de préparation tout était près, il ne manquait plus que Stiles**

**« Stiles ? A table ! »**

**Dix minutes passèrent et toujours personne… Derek se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir sorti le rizotto de sa casserole.**

**Il monta chercher Stiles. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un demi-iota ! Derek fulminait intérieurement, il attrapa les pieds de la larve, le fit glisser le long du matelas et le balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac. Stiles poussa un cri de surprise et se raidit un peu mais ne se défendit pas plus que ça…**

**Le loup posa son paquet sur sa chaise, prit place à son tour, servit le rizotto et commença à manger. Stiles boudait toujours.**

**« Mais merde si tu veux pas parler et faire la gueule ok mais mange au moins ! »**

**L'humain ne daigna même pas regarder son compagnon et commença son repas. Au bout de 5 min de silence complet Stiles lâcha enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, cul sec.**

**« J'ai foiré mon premier semestre de criminologie … »**

**Une phrase en deux heures. Derek était soulagé d'entendre le son de sa voix !**

**« Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? »**

**Re silence de la part de Stiles.**

**« Ah noooooon ! Stiles tu as commencé tu vas jusqu'au bout alors réponds à ma question »**

**«Mmmh p'tet bien » marmonna-t-il**

**« Mais c'est pas grave enfin tu le referas et alors ? Tu sais que c'étais pas des études faciles dans lesquelles tu t'es engagés tu le sais hein ? »**

**« Ouais mais je pensais que j'y arriverai, mais j'avais tort apparemment » soupira Stiles**

**Derek se leva de table et incita Stiles à le suivre. Il se s'assit sur le sofa et tapota sur ses cuisses. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur son homme. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Derek et respira lentement son odeur pendant que Derek parsemait son épaule de baiser papillons.**

**Stiles se sentait bien là, il oubliait tout ses soucis. Derek est devenu sa drogue, l'essayer c'est l'adopter pensa Stiles et il pouffa de rire de sa propre blague. Derek stoppa ses baisers **

**« Pourquoi tu ris ? »**

**« Jerisdemaconnerie »**

**« Stiles, sort de mon cou j'ai rien compris »**

**Stiles obtempéra et répéta**

**« Je ris de ma connerie »**

**« Eh ben raconte moi aussi je veux rire »**

**« Je pensais a toi, et je me suis rappelé de la pub : l'essayer c'est l'adopter et je trouve qu'elle te va a ravir ! »**

**Derek fit rouler ses yeux et d'un mouvement sec, renversa son humain sur le canapé de façon à le surplomber.**

**« Alors comme ça tu m'as adopté ? »**

**« Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois Derek Hale, tu m'appartiens ! »**

**Et voilààà bon je ne sais pas trop trop quoi en penser de celui là… En fait j'aurais adorer lui mettre une fin un peu plus « hot » mais pas assez d'expérience et donc pas envi de gâcher la fin...**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez autant niveau orthographe (pas de beta correctrice pour l'instant), niveau histoire, personnages… !**

**Bisous les louveteaux**


End file.
